Til Death Do We Part
by angelsface10
Summary: A different twist to what happened when Keri Reynolds died, Antonio was charged, plus the struggle for Jessica and Antonio's love to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The jury entered the courtroom and took their seat with no clear expressions on their faces. Antonio looked back at Jessica and gave her a small smile of comfort. Jessica softly mouthed the words "I Love You," to him. Antonio nodded and turned to face the court.  
  
The Judge then asks the foreperson, "Did you reach a verdict?"  
  
"Yes sir, we did," the foreperson responded.  
  
The clerk then received the verdict form from the foreperson then returning back to the bench turned and faced Antonio. "Mr. Vega, please stand for the verdict."  
  
Antonio and Vangie stood up praying that this was going to be a victory and an ending to a very bad dream. Antonio took a deep breath to prepare himself. Jessica twisted her fingers tightly together wringing the handkerchief she had used to hold back the tears through the trial.  
  
The clerk began to read his fate, "Antonio Vega for the crime of First Degree Murder of Keri Reynolds the jury has found you GUILTY."  
  
Antonio's face dropped in unbelief. Cristian and Natalie jumped up screaming, "No, no . . . his innocent." Jessica sat there with tears flooding her face, shocked of her lover's fate. R.J. clapped loudly when the verdict was read with a huge smile across his face. Antonio's mother had found her way into the courtroom against Antonio's wishes. She came in just as the verdict was being read, anger gripped her and she lunged for R.J. hitting him across the face with her hand. Cristian and Natalie were able to pull her back before she struck him again. "You will pay for this R.J. Gannon, you will pay for what you have done to my son!" Natalie walked Carlotta out of the courtroom with one of the guards escorting them.  
  
The judge pounding his gavel to restore order, "The ruling of the jury stands . . . Antonio Vega you have been found guilty of First Degree Murder and the sentence for that is DEATH."  
  
The light in Jessica's eyes went out in that moment she became overwhelmed with so many emotions, but the most powerful one was the one of her love for Antonio. As the guards came to take Antonio away Jessica ran and wrapped her arms around him. Both crying, their future was just beginning and now it looked like their life together was over. Antonio had tried to be strong for both of them and not cry, but Jessica could see the fear in his eyes. Antonio whispered in Jessica's ear, "I Love You Jessica." Jessica reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips, which was broken as the guards pulled him away.  
  
Jessica asked Vangie, "Can we appeal?" She said she would try her best but it looked doubtful. Vangie promised to do her best and was in shock herself for losing the case. Jessica sat down on the bench and didn't move. The love of her life, the man she had just finally found . . . now she may lose him forever. Jessica wasn't ready to accept their loss. She knew that whatever it took she would have to save him . . . no matter what.  
  
Antonio lay on the cot with his hands over his face.  
  
"How . . . how could this happen?" he questioned. He thought for sure the jury would find him innocent. He didn't kill Keri, yes she had given him plenty of reason to, but she was the mother of his child and he honored that. In life she tortured him and now in death she still had control. Shaking his head to try to rid his mind of those thoughts. "Appeal, Vangie can appeal this," he thought, but in the back of his mind he doubted . . . fear that his fate was sealed to die!  
  
Jessica hung up the phone and grabbed a black bag on Antonio's couch. She had a note she had written to her mother and put it in her jacket pocket. She picked up a picture of her and Antonio on the end table and looked at it, "Soon my darling . . . soon," she put it down and went out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

TIL DEATH DO WE PART – Chapter 2  
  
Jessica pulled into the driveway of Cristian and Natalie's house, got out and walked up the walkway. She reached to ring the doorbell while taking a long deep breath. Natalie opened the door to her sister, Jessica stepped inside. Cristian was waiting for them in the living room.  
  
"Natalie . . . did you make the arrangements," Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes . . . but Jessica are you sure about this, it's going to be very dangerous," Natalie questioned.  
  
"Nat, I had always believed that Antonio would be found innocent . . . but when the jury came back with the guilty verdict something . . . something inside of me went off. It was like in that instant I knew what I would have to do. I can't lose Antonio . . . I just can't."  
  
"You're doing the right thing Jess. Antonio is my brother and I'll do whatever it takes to help you both . . . just give me the word and it's done," Cristian said fervently.  
  
"Thank you, I know you want to help but the less you know the better, that way if they question you . . . you won't be held as accessories. Antonio tried the legal system and it failed him, now it's my turn to right the wrong . . . any way I can," Jessica said intently.  
  
"Here's the number you are to contact," Natalie handed the paper to Jessica.  
  
"Thanks Nat."  
  
Reaching in her pocket Jessica pulled out the notes she had written to Vicki. "Please give this to mom after . . . well you'll know when, it will at least explain things to her and give her my love."  
  
Hugging each other good-bye, Natalie and Cristian walked Jessica to the door. "Stay in touch, ok Jess."  
  
"I will Cristian, when it's safe . . . I'll call." Jessica smiled and left.  
  
Jessica got in her car and took her cell phone from her purse. She looked at the number on the piece of paper Natalie gave her and dialed it. The person on the other side of the phone gave her instructions to meet at a certain location. She said, "Ok, I'll be there." Turning her phone off, putting it back in her purse . . . then she took her car lighter and burnt the number. "No traces," she thought. Then starting her car, she drove off.  
  
Back in the jail cell Antonio sat . . . still not believing the events that had unfolded these last few months. It all seemed like a blur, he would close his eyes and open them again praying that it was all a bad dream. When his eyes would open he would be home with Jessica and Jamie, living the life with the ones he loved. But unfortunately it was not . . . he was still in the cold cell alone. Antonio knew it wouldn't be long before they came for him to transport him to prison. He already missed Jessica . . . her voice . . . her eyes . . . her touch . . . her kisses . . . everything about her was heightened to him in that moment, knowing that he would never be with her again. 


End file.
